


Selfish

by AlfalfaPeep



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfalfaPeep/pseuds/AlfalfaPeep
Kudos: 11





	Selfish

  
  
田柾国怀疑自己在做梦。  
  
如果不是整个人都还袭着屋外摧城拔寨的寒气，他甚至觉得自己正游荡在松软的云端，橘子热浪朝他簇拥环绕，头顶的星星都是颠倒的。  
——其实他应该预想到的。  
  
精致的红酒味Alpha对气味有多敏感。哪怕结束了难熬的加班带着一身不管不顾的颓废，他还是从进门便发现屋里似乎有什么不一样。  
一股似是而非的甜香丝丝地存于某些角落，又似乎被刚刚习惯性打开的暖气冲散了去。  
  
而他曾无数次说服自己放下的执念，他的朝思暮想，他所有隐晦欲念的集合，此时此刻正散漫地倒在他卧室床上。朴智旻新染了蜜茶色的短发，微鬈的发丝贴在额间，下方是眯起的一双狭长眼睛。  
他翘起的小腿在Alpha眼前晃呀晃地。他的足尖竟都是好看的，只是那样绕过几下，便把人的视线牵着心绪全勾引了去。  
  
「你今天很累吗？」  
蜜橘味的Omega呐呐问着，嘴边勾着淡漠的笑意。  
  
「……」田柾国没答话。  
他只是将自己裹了一腔寒意的风衣卸下，走到床边俯身下去。只是像从前的许许多多个云雨痴缠的夜晚一样，盯着这个他寤寐思服的漂亮男人，在他朦胧的眼色间一遍一遍追逐所有令他开始心动的余韵。  
  
红酒里的果香过于浓郁，和轻飘飘的蜜橘搅进同个空间。信息素的诱引之下Omega的身子发着烫。田柾国的手却是冷的。年轻Alpha用它握着蜜橘可人儿的纤腰，指腹薄茧隐约蹭着后者敏感的地方，诱得人不自禁地前后蹭动，甚至发出细细的嘤咛。  
他把声音锁在Omega耳边，让惑人的气音在心上人耳中生发迷幻的回溯：  
「为什么？」  
  
「嗯……」  
朴智旻的笑是迷人可爱的，锁定着田柾国的双眸情深迷离，眼底没有温度。他像阵湿冷的风，卷走人的情意和温度，留下无欲无求的一场雪。  
……  
「想你了。」  
他说着，把小腿挂到Alpha身上。  
  
  
  
  
……  
「哥哥……」  
「……啊……！……」  
「智旻……哥哥……」  
「呜……啊……啊啊……」  
  
他唤他哥哥。一边唤一边深深浅浅缠缠绵绵地顶弄。他的哥哥细声细气地哼哼，吐出酒气氤氲的橘花糖，都融化在田柾国的耳朵里。  
「柾国……」  
  
……  
他们的信息素绵密地交织在一处，混合进体液和每个揉着浅显欲望的吻里。朴智旻的神智已经不够清醒，连动情的唤声也断续低哑，只知道抓划着身上人脊背的同时去抱紧他。  
田柾国是清醒的。年轻Alpha紧盯着身下浑噩不渡欲望解离的人儿，用一次一次在最深处留下的温度告诉他——  
  
他也想他。  
想他。日日夜夜地想。  
  
想得快要死去。  
  
  
  
  
……  
田柾国先醒过来。他没动，怀里人酣睡的模样是如何都看不够的。鼻腔里犹满是融了蜜橘而泛更多苦味也更多甜味的红酒香气，于是甚至舍不得呼吸。  
——Omega半梦半醒时能察觉到有人在瞧着他。  
他没看见就也不知道那热烈里裹着温存。摇摇欲坠的爱意满溢在银河狂流的眼睛里。  
  
醒是醒了的，身上却还酸痛，酥酥麻麻地绕成倦怠慵懒，朴智旻哼哼唧唧地翻了个身，缩进年轻Alpha的怀里窝好。双眼朦胧地就又要阖上。  
「你们当初为什么要分手？」  
却不及他的小Alpha突然低声这样问。他眨眨眼，知道沉默无用，便斟酌着该怎么开口。  
  
「因为很多事情。」  
惺忪的人敛下眼睛似笑非笑地掰着指头，难得流露出几分认真：「他不想我再去酒馆唱歌，我不愿他总熬夜工作折损寿命，他的控制欲让人不适，而他又过于深情和敏感。」  
「……甚至分手是他提的。」  
  
洞穿的痛苦是不得而知的。可寒风顺着那空洞进出胸膛的感觉却是一清二楚。田柾国有些不敢问下去，可话已至嘴边，他却是想知道的。  
「那……为什么又要复合？」  
  
「……」  
Omega这次没有笑。眼底是余烬点点的荒凉。  
「可能是因为爱还没有彻底死掉吧。」  
  
……  
「他最近很忙。忙很多交接手续。忙得连晚饭都记不得做。」  
「……但是我也真的很想你。」  
  
他想像个恋人似地。在他的Omega出门时依依不舍地勾住对方的手指，撒娇一样短暂地和他十指相扣，黏黏糊糊扯来扯去，问他何时回来。  
灰白的雾里他看着朴智旻走。影子都被新到的晨光吞没了。  
  
田柾国很久没做过梦。之前朴智旻跟他前男友和好前一天来找他，居然带他去逛闹区的跳蚤市场，送给他一只捕梦网。  
那以后他们分开了没多久。半个月而已。田柾国没做过噩梦，只有清醒的时候一刻不停地想朴智旻。  
但是现在它失灵了。  
  
……对不起不是失灵了。  
是田柾国自己开始做别的梦。  
  
他又想起自己第一次见到朴智旻。  
他二十来岁的人生里头一次遭遇彻头彻尾的失败。竟不是被面试者无情羞辱却勉强拾掇自尊不愿回家流落小酒馆，而是看见那个用了过量Beta伪装剂的人在破旧木质舞台上慵慵雅雅地唱歌。  
那时的头发是黑色。耳钉有浅金色和黑色。他在台上不知疲倦地唱，清冷瘦削像是一弯喑哑的新月。  
  
月亮唱很难过的歌。难过得要溢出来的那样。  
月亮把自己拆解开，放进过于动人的歌声里，再脉脉流进那个怔怔看着他的小可怜心里。  
田柾国却不难过了。  
  
从此他便夜夜钻进小酒馆。胆怯的年轻Alpha不敢在灯光之下看着台上的人给他用力鼓掌，就钻进小小角落，光芒照不见的地方。含着隐秘笑意，倾慕痴情播撒进少年人的心里。  
直到有一天月亮突然不见了。田柾国费尽心思地寻他，发现他有了个伴侣。  
  
——是那天那个戴着细边眼镜留着过颈长发，拿着一朵黑色玫瑰的男人。  
后来他的月亮住进了郊区一幢小别墅。每日被圈在精致的房子里，似无言的漂亮夜莺。  
  
田柾国其实不敢靠近那个分手后买醉打架的月亮。他的事从来不是他能插手的，就像他不知道他是如何同他的伴侣相爱，又是如何同他的伴侣产生摩擦，有什么东西在琐碎的争吵里发生不可逆的损坏，最后颓废伤感离去。又变成那个伤感的月亮。  
其实他一直在设想自己到底会怎样和他的月亮见第一面。他只是从来没想过会是那样一个荒唐的雨夜。他像往常似地随在朴智旻后头单方面送他回家，却在窗口等了许久不见换上睡衣的人照常出来煮宵夜晾衣服。  
他的月亮发情了，橘花和凌晨三点的月光糅成一段咿咿呀呀的冷香，淌进喉口是辛辣滚烫的，把他的心肺都灼伤。  
  
……  
他知道朴智旻宠他。喜欢他的随叫随到，喜欢他的乖顺不逾矩，愿意把溺爱和心疼都给他。  
所以会在田柾国奶着声音唤他哥哥的时候不自主地颤抖，会愿意跟同这个跟他几乎纯粹是肉体关系的Alpha接吻。甚至会在做爱的时候细着嗓子温温柔柔地喊田柾国的名字，伸手给这个伤感伤得莫名又突然的小可怜擦眼泪。  
  
而他从不是干净的。  
——从不是如朴智旻想象的那般美好和感性。他爱着他的感觉像是蚂蚁密密匝匝啃噬骨髓，像歇斯底里终至嘶哑失声的长歌，像弯刀一样遥遥天上刺人心脏的月亮。  
  
他恨朴智旻的伴侣。恨那个男人竟然只用朵单薄的黑玫瑰就摘走了他日日夜夜的等待。恨那个男人竟然只允许漂亮的花只开在自己眼里。恨那个男人竟然会狠心把他最珍贵的宝物无情抛弃，过后还恬不知耻地想要偿还挽回。  
……  
他更恨朴智旻。  
  
  
  
  
……  
都在意料之中。  
田柾国停了脚步定定地望，那是幅着了重彩的大逆光。  
这次朴智旻等在他门口。暮色把他变成沉重又生动的剪影。  
  
红酒味的Alpha捏着口袋里那个存了好几天的小东西。捏紧了，一步一步走向朴智旻。  
他知道他要说什么。  
——左不过就是。那个人最近一直在忙，忙着许许多多的交接，忙着换地方工作了。我自是会跟着。  
……又有点舍不得。来跟你最后告个别而已。  
  
所以他没等到月亮开口。  
蜜橘味的Omega像是也知道田柾国要做什么。于是在后者试图抱他的时候亘了条小臂在他们中间，垂目抿嘴的样子让人以为他在抗拒，可被整个抱起时又颤抖得像只活该被欺负的漂亮小猫。  
田柾国关门的声音很重。等不及一样地把Omega压在墙上，凑近用脸颊摩挲他柔软的鼻尖。  
  
「再和我做一次。」  
他泣着血。但不是在哀求。像是第一次没有保留地袒露自己的欲望和爱意，任由朴智旻如何如何生杀予夺。他不想再保留自己的胆怯，所以没有退路。  
——可也是第一次没让月亮看清他眼里的情绪。  
  
「……」  
朴智旻很轻易地妥协，带着少年人从来读不懂的封闭和疲惫，关了眼让田柾国吻他。  
Alpha蓦地释出自己的信息素，红酒香不要命一样攥紧朴智旻的咽喉，刺激直达五脏六腑。反应过来时他已经被压倒在床，身子内部不管不顾地生发燥热，Alpha的一切都让他不知耻地向往渴求。  
  
他只剩下这些理智：  
「我这两天发情，得先用抑制剂。」  
「在我外套口袋里。」  
  
外套早在半途被扔在了过道里。田柾国弯弯眼盯着Omega，煞是乖巧地眨眼点头：「好。」  
「那你先不能乱动哦。」  
像在哄小朋友，Alpha轻声软语地宽慰发情热渐而强烈的哥哥，一边循循善诱地把住两段细细的手腕。  
  
「这样就不会乱动啦……乖乖等我哦。」  
于是朴智旻的双手在头顶吊着，下身软绵绵地落在床榻上。  
  
这时候田柾国出门，却没乖乖去寻所谓抑制剂。他取出自己衣袋里那颗小药丸，然后便只等着从屋里飘出的蜜橘味越来越浓，越来越难以掌控，从而变得恣意和放纵。  
Omega甚至开始经受不住发情的折磨而哽咽着唤他。问他在做什么，为什么不带着抑制剂过来救救他。  
  
「我来了。哥哥。」  
——要来了哦。  
  
他的月亮被绑了手，另一段挂在床头，于是软成一滩溺在那处，夹紧着双腿咬白嘴唇，生怕浪荡的吟叫会随时从口中跳出来。  
田柾国爱他这样，于是便单腿跨上床那样赤裸着目光端详了会儿。可Omega的脑袋是完全昏的，直到欲望反复在沉沦和片刻清醒间唤他，他只能在Alpha将药丸递到唇边时探出舌尖把它卷进去，迫不及待地吞咽想要结束这难以自持的情欲浪潮。  
  
「哥哥……」  
「错了呢……怎么把那个吃掉了。」  
田柾国装得委屈，发愁地瞧着哥哥只停顿了片刻的身子开始更大幅度地痉挛，眼中再寻不到哪怕一丝隐忍理性的意味，连挣扎问出的最后一句完整的话都像是叹息：  
「什么……？那是……什么？」  
  
少年笑得温柔，温柔底下是无人有胆窥望的深渊。  
「那个可是……春药呢。」  
  
……  
小药丸起效极快。田柾国去剥Omega的衣服时后者就开始随着他的碰触而摇摆呻吟，诱得他有些心切难耐了，便低头含住Omega水红水红的唇瓣。  
他的月亮可怜坏了，被唇舌相亲地腻上片刻便酡红双颊想要失去控制，甚至打开双腿虚虚吊在那处，似已经被轮番蹂躏的母兽，欲液滴滴答答地，顺着大腿线地，殷湿了一整片床单。  
  
可Alpha懂得浅尝辄止，他咧嘴露出半排牙齿。笑得如个时常作恶的叛逆孩童。  
「还要走吗？要离开我？」  
  
「唔……」  
朴智旻痛苦地蹙紧了眉，依旧顽固地在抗拒某种本能的回应。却只更惹恼了他的Alpha。田柾国换了低迷阴郁的眼神，卡住斯人的下巴一字一顿：  
「回答我。」  
  
「不……唔……」  
「啊……插我……求你……」  
万种风情刻在他眉梢眼角，他扭曲着自己的身体，把自己弯折成最易承欢的形状，祈祷下一刻能得到他千番渴求的应许。  
  
田柾国不置可否，他伸手把控住Omega的纤腰，另只手顺着欲液毫无阻碍地进到他身体里。  
他在朴智旻里面，细细捻磨勾勒时能感受到肉壁软烂到随意一掐便喷撒出靡液。其实他不过只是插进去简单地搅了几下，朴智旻便收紧了身体一阵阵地颤动，松懈时更是泛滥，仿佛源源不绝。  
  
「只是用手指，就溢出来这么多吗？」  
作恶多端的Alpha犹不满意，噙着笑去咬哥哥软热的耳廓。  
「太骚了啊。哥哥。」  
  
Omega哪还说得出话。不断开合不断溢水的穴口像是使尽解数万般无奈的乞讨，竟甘愿把自己这样美好浪荡熟透的样子全然铺开来索求折磨和解脱。直到Alpha终于大开慈悲将他整个兜起，将已经狰狞得不像话的性器送进迷离蜜橘甜香的花穴里。  
而Omega的身体在被侵犯的那一刻便沸腾了，快感大于其他任何生理心理的感受，大脑竟是空白的。他败给了过度的欲望消耗，泪水也如开了闸。而如此蜜橘味的Omega整个人都变成湿答答的。水汽氤氲的是眼睛，酒香橘香催熟了香软的胴体，在极端的欢愉里战栗着将自己全然解放。  
  
田柾国嗔怪地捏了把Omega的臀瓣，只把正敏感的人激得猛抖，下身颤巍巍地又涌出蜜液。  
「怎么能这么快就高潮呢。」  
  
——他可不管他的月亮刚刚经历过一次高潮，只是寻着后者身体可怜的一点节奏纵意抽送翻搅，看着对方欲死欲仙的情迷模样，却还深情地低语：  
「我还要疼爱你一整晚呢……哥哥。」  
  
  


他终于无所负担地进到那处从未染指过的禁区。他的月亮早已经精疲力尽，春药的效用都已在几次三番的高潮过后散失，发情热也都褪去。可他还是难以餍足，而朴智旻察觉的当时便用着全然无力的四肢拼命地抗拒他，而却也根本没有还手之力。  
「求求你……柾国……我只剩这个了……」  
他不听。任何哀求在此时此刻除了凌迟他的心脏之外别无他用。他进到最里面，就这样看着他的月亮撕心裂肺地在疼，只沉默着把破碎的人抱紧了。  
  
他在Omega最深处射出来，然后一遍一遍地对他说：  
「你欠我的。」  
「这是你欠我的。朴智旻。」  
  
……  
一切结束在清晨。  
他早已解了Omega的束缚，让斯人瘫软在自己怀里好生休憩。而心如死灰的面目渐渐崩溃，朴智旻终于掩面呜咽起来。  
「你想我怎样……你还想让我怎样啊……」  
「田柾国……」  
  
「我想你试试留在我身边。」  
田柾国笑得谵妄。而他刻意保留的那份温存又使他分裂。他侧过身，在他的月亮耳边小心翼翼地哄劝：  
  
「求你。」

-END  
吱♡


End file.
